Jimmy Edwards
James B. "Jimmy" Edwards (April 20th 1988 - January 23rd 2005) is a former Tree Hill High School student, and a friend of Lucas Scott and Mouth McFadden from the River Court. The people from the River Court start to ignore Jimmy because they started to get close to the popular clique such as Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer. Jimmy starts to hate school because he has no friends anymore. Jimmy felt ignored and mistreated by his former friends and once his time capsule is released, Jimmy brings a gun to school. Character History Season 1 Jimmy starts off season 1 as a Tree Hill High Student, and good friends with Mouth, Lucas, Skills, Junk, Fergie and the other guys at the River Court, from the River Court Jimmy and Mouth commentated most of the River Court games with big dreams of becoming a professional commentator for sports. When Lucas becomes a Tree Hill Raven, Jimmy and Mouth start the website ravenshoops.com where they would commentate and update online for fans of the ravens to see, after a while most of the river court boys lose touch with Jimmy and he becomes lonely and upset. Season 3 In Season 2, the teens at Tree Hill High create time capsules to show kids in the future what school was like back in their time, Jimmy was ignored by his old friends, and was getting bullied all the time, he took time off and no one noticed and was counting down the days till he got to leave school for good, then Rachel Gatina broke the time capsules out the wall and released them, Jimmy's time capsule was released where he stated his true feelings for all the people that go to Tree Hill. He insulted everybody in the school and Lucas and Mouth go to talk to him, Jimmy is upset with them because they've ignored him for so long and now they want his attention. Jimmy gives them a second chance and they go to Tric together. At Tric, Jimmy gets beat up by the bullies after he slated them on the capsule and they saw it and Jimmy walks off leaving Lucas and Mouth back at Tric. In Season 3 Episode 16, Jimmy brings a gun to school because he couldn't take school anymore and finds the bullies in his locker throwing his belongings around and bullying him as they walk off he gets his gun out and shoots a glass window sending everyone into a frenzy, The school goes on lockdown and he locks himself in a room with some students and holds them hostage, one being Abby Brown, but after finding out she was diabetic, Jimmy lets her go so she can get medication. He also notices Lucas and an injured Peyton coming out of the library to get help for her bleeding, Jimmy reacts badly to this stating the school is on lockdown, and Keith comes in to save the day, Lucas and Peyton leave the building leaving Keith trying to talk Jimmy into putting the gun down, but Jimmy thinks Peyton is going to die and nothing will get better; he then shoots himself. As Jimmy lies lifeless on the floor, Dan Scott walks in, picks up Jimmy's gun, and shoots Keith dead, thus framing Jimmy for his murder. Following the school shooting, residents of Tree Hill were mourning the deaths of Keith and Jimmy. Lucas took Keith's death badly and found it hard to forgive Jimmy for 'killing Keith', but he puts his feelings aside and attends Jimmy's funeral with the River Court boys to give Mary Edwards (Jimmy's mother) some support. Lucas and Mouth got people to sign Jimmy's yearbook to give as a gift to Jimmy's mother. In Season 4, Lucas starts to disbelieve that Jimmy killed Keith and ends up remembering that Abby brown was in the room next to where Keith and Jimmy died and would have seen who shot who, she doesn't want to talk but eventually comes clean and tells Lucas that it was infact Dan that had killed Keith not Jimmy, Dan eventually hands himself into the police and Jimmy's name is cleared from killing Keith. After Life Season 8 When the River Court is threatened with destruction, Mouth remembers him and Jimmy, commenting the games of Lucas and others. Season 9 In Season 9 Mouth receives money from Dan Scott's Will with the line what you do matters, Mouth sets up a charity for sport scholarships in Memory of Jimmy and Keith ( Edwards Scott Scholarship Foundation). Trivia * Jimmy was best friends with Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden until they lost ways and Jimmy went off the rails, but Mouth still classed Jimmy as his best friend throughout the series and set up a memorial charity for Him and Keith. * Although Jimmy's character only ever appeared in 4 episodes, his storyline was probably the biggest featured in the show, he is also featured in flashbacks and mentioned throughout other seasons. * One Tree Hill had a continuity blooper during the show with two different death dates on his grave stone. Edwards, Jimmy Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Former Villains Category:River Court Gang Category:Losers